Remnant
by purplewinx
Summary: Kadaj is the most powerful remnant of Sephiroth. So what if there's a remnant of Kadaj? OC.
1. Chapter 1

This is my story for Final FantasyVII: Advent Children. I've only seen the movie once, about two years ago. But I've done a lot of researching on what goes on in the movie, and the game. So please, bear with me.

This story was inspired when I was listening to Linkin Park's "Crawling in My Skin" while making a Final Fantasy picture.

IMPORTANT NOTE: Yes, yes, I KNOW that they don't all live together, but most of the characters are going to be staying at Seventh Heaven. Just for the sake of making things run smoothly, ok?

THIS FIC TAKES PLACE DURING THE ADVENT CHILDREN MOVIE

Also, while on the Advent Children official website, I discovered that for the movie, Yuffie is actually 18. So yeah...just so you know. :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters of Final Fantasy, or the movie, Advent Children. The only character I own is Dani. So let's all put the lawsuit files down and go enjoy a nice dinner, huh:P

* * *

Yuffie quietly opened the door and crept into the bedroom. It would've surprised anyone to see Yuffie step out of her talkative nature. Yet, here she was. She was now kneeling on the ground, her eyes just peeking over the bed, where she watched her target, Dani Satou. 

Light shone through the partially open blinds, illuminating her creamy tan skin with glowing gold streaks. Her thick, wavy dark brown hair was held back in a pony tail, and slumber had caused the two loose tendrils to rest peacefully on her face. Her large eyes were shut, hiding the gray orbs underneath, and her lips were curled upwards in a sort of smile.

Yuffie grinned wickedly. Swiftly, she leapt into the air and yelled loudly. Dani's eyes opened with a start, and she rapidly sat up, her mind instantly entering a panic. In her rush to get out of bed, her legs became tangled in the sheets, and she fell, hitting the floor with a thud. Yuffie laughed outrageously.

The 17 year old stood up, an irritated expression on her face. "Yuffie!" she crossed her arms. Yuffie immediately became serious, but couldn't contain the laughter for long. "So," she said, her voice wavering fron fighting to hold back the laughter, "How did you enjoy the wakeup call?" It was all she could do to get this part out as she instantly doubled over in laughter again.

"I didn't." Dani said, but couldn't help smiling. Yuffie grinned widely.

"Ah, now that's more like it!" She crossed her arms in triumph and graciously turned her back. The sounds of rustling fabric soon followed.

"Just don't do it anymore." Dani said. Yuffie rolled her eyes at the wall while the girl changed her clothing. She was wearing a black midriff tube top with a navy shirt underneath to cover her stomach, revealing her belly button. Buckles strapped across the black fabric, and over her shoulder, crossing her back to attach to the other side. Her khaki cargo shorts allowed her to move freely during fights, and black combat boots completed the look.

"Oh please. Like you're hardly in a position to tell me what to do. I'm your older sister, so I can do what I want! Furthermore, I am the Great Ninja--"

"The Great Ninja Yuffie, yeah, yeah, I know." Dani walked past her and out the door, finally dressed. "Besides, if you really want to get technical--"

"No." Yuffie cut in, finally serious. She knew what Dani had been about to say. Well, bluffing anyway. She and Yuffie weren't really sisters. But neither one could bear to even say it.

Dani had been one of the children that Yuffie had played with as a child. And as they grew older, and Yuffie began to teach the children of Wutai, Dani had become one of the students. They'd always shared a close bond, because they were only one year apart. Also, Yuffie had little patience, so Dani's ability to quickly pick up whatever she learned had brought her huge favor.

When that fateful day came that War was declared on Wutai, Yuffie left for Midgar, and Dani followed. Halfway there, Yuffie discovered the girl who was trailing after her. Instead of sending her back, she allowed her to come with her. They'd become even closer, and finally, reached the point where they could honor each other with the name "sister".

Now, the two walked downstairs to the bar where Tifa was making herself a sandwich. Cloud sat leaning back in his chair, his legs stretched out, and arm draped over the back of the chair lazily. Barret was talking with Marlene on his cell phone, and Vincent, who was reading his book, looked up upon Yuffie's announcement of "Look who finally decided to wake up!"

"Just in time for breakfast." Cid said sarcastically. "For G-d's sake, girl, it's five in the afternoon! What the h-ll are you doing sleeping so late?"

"Did you sleep well?" Vincent asked, giving Cid a stern look. Dani nodded.

"Yeah, I did," she said, shooting a glare at Yuffie, "Until my wonderful sister decided to wake me up."

"I see." Vincent nodded. Yuffie had woken her up. That phrase alone explained whatever terror she'd gone through. Yuffie plopped down in a chair next to Vincent.

"Say, what's that supposed to mean, huh?"

Vincent moved his red eyes to meet hers. "What?"

"That 'I see'. I'm not sure if that tone is appreciated. What did you mean by it?"

"Exactly what I said." he said and looked down at his book. Yuffie crossed her arms in a pout. Vincent finally spoke again. "When you decide to wake someone up, you really do it with a ...bang."

"Hey! Let it go, will you?" Yuffie glared at him, "I told you that it was an accident. How was I supposed to know that heating up shaving cream while it's still in the can would make it explode? Besides, I cleaned the mess up, didn't I?"

Tifa sat down with her sandwich. "Let's just forget about that already? Please?"

"Tell it to him, not me!" Yuffie pouted. Dani rolled her eyes and sat on a bar stool. She leaned back, resting an elbow against the counter. "They never will. What do you expect from two people in love?"

Vincent looked over at Yuffie, let out a soft snort, and went back to his book. Yuffie, for sake of not looking rejected, did the same before resting her chin in her hand. "Yeah, right. He's too doom and gloom for me." Vincent rolled his eyes.

Tifa smirked, "I thought you and Barret were in love, Yuffie. Isn't Dani your daughter?" Everyone had to chuckle at that. It was an ongoing joke that Dani was the child of Barret and Yuffie, because she had tan skin, and Barret's no-nonsense attitude--at times--and Yuffie's annoying tendencies. The only one's who didn't find it amusing were Yuffie, who got downright offended, and Barret, who took it to a serious level.

Right on schedule, Barret covered the mouth of the phone and said, "First off, she's too annoying to even think about sleeping with, let alone too young. But I'll gladly treat Dani as if she were my own if that's what she wants."

And sure enough, Yuffie's mouth lifted in disgust. "Ew, gross! I'd never sleep with Barret, first of all. And secondly, she's only one year younger than me! That means I'd have to have been pregnant when I wasn't even one yet! Disgusting!"

Which of course, killed the joking mood. "It was a joke!" Tifa looked heavenward in an exhasperated fashion.

"Why do you always make that joke if you know that those two will kill it?" Vincent murmered.

Barret snapped his cell phone shut and walked over to join the rest of the group, "Well, I hate to break up the love fest, but can we please do something other than sit around here?"

"Thank you!" Cid nodded at Barret, "My a-s is bored stiff! Can we get moving?"

"You can get moving whenever you want, Cid. I have to stay here and get ready for tonight. The bar is going to open in a few hours."

Cid stood up. "See you."

"Can I come?" Yuffie asked.

"No."

"Well, where are you going?"

Cid sighed and turned around, "Do you really think I'm going to tell you? You'll just end up showing up there within ten seconds of my arrival. No way, squirt, I'm not tellin'." He smirked and left. Yuffie crossed her arms.

"Well, fine then! And don't call me squirt! Do you know who I am?" she demanded, putting on haughty airs.

"Yes." everyone said in unison. Yuffie scoffed.

Cloud stood up. "I'm going to go ride around for a while." he turned and pointed at Yuffie, "No." The young ninja, who had opened her mouth, immediately shut it. Barret followed Cloud out the door. "I'm going to go visit Marlene for a few days. Things are getting boring around here, and I need to see my little girl."

Tifa smiled, "Tell her we all said hi."

"Will do." he nodded and left. Vincent went upstairs.

Yuffie turned to Tifa. "I guess it's just me and you then, Tif. I'll help you out."

Tifa sighed and started wiping out the wet glasses, placing them in their spots. Yuffie followed suit. Dani smiled and quietly excused herself to go outside. She reached inside her pocket and pulled out a small disk. Throwing it down, it levetated by her ankles and unfolded in a whir of mechanical sounds. She leapt onto the hoverboard and set off for Aerith's church.

She sighed as she thought of Wutai. Her parents had died in that attack. She'd become orphaned because of -- shutting her eyes, she forced herself to forget the pain and think of the good. Coming here. That had been good. She never would've met everyone if she hadn't followed her sister.

She smiled at the thought of that day. She and Yuffie had walked into Seventh Heaven together, and Yuffie had introduced them. "This is my sister." she'd said proudly. Everyone had looked at Dani with questioning eyes. Yuffie didn't have a sister. However, once she explained everything, they had all nodded their acceptance. And just like that, she had a family again.

Aside from that, it was nice to be around people like her. People with strength like her. Back in Wutai, she'd felt like a bit of a freak. Nobody else understood it. Her strength was almost inhuman. And her healing process-- unnatural. She'd get hurt, and with a few healing materia, she'd be better. But then came the day she'd fallen off of the roof of her home. Her parents had rushed to give her healing materia, but by the time they'd reached her, her cut had been gone.

At first, she'd been hesitant to show her strength to the others when she'd arrived in Midgar. But when Kadaj, Loz and Kazoo had suddenly shown up for no reason, she had to fight at her fullest potential. They'd all been amazed to see that she was able to match Kadaj in his strength, and even deal him a few blows. Especially at her age. Regardless of the fact that Kadaj and she were both 17, he was so strong---how was it possible? But they had dismissed it to the fact that she had trained under Yuffie, thus she was much more nimble than the average 17 year old.

She still remembered what he'd said before summoning his brothers for them to leave. He'd stared straight at Cloud. _One of you is destined for greatness..._ What had it meant? She sighed, telling herself not to think about it. Besides, it'd happened so long ago. The last that they'd heard of him was when Vincent and Cloud fought him in the Dark Forest.

Dani didn't have much longer to dwell on it, as she'd reached her destination, Aerith's Church. She tucked her hoverboard under her arm and walked into the dark sanctuary. Night was falling fast. The setting sun was shining through the dark stained glass windows. Looking back out the door, the sky was a swirl of oranges and reds. Tifa would be opening the bar within the hour, she knew.

As if her thoughts had somehow summoned the woman, her cell phone rang. Tifa's name was on the ID square. Dani opened the phone and put it to her ear, a smile on her face. "Hey, Tifa."

"Dani! Dani, get down here, we need you!"

Dani's smile quickly faded, "Why? Where are you? What's going on?"

" I went downtown to pick up a few things. Yuffie, Cid and Cloud are already here. Barret and Vincent are on their way, you need to get here fast!" she spoke in a rushed voice, and a loud crash in the background made Dani hold the phone away from her ear. She ran outside and leapt on the hoverboard, leaving for the metropolitan area.

"What's going on?" she yelled into the phone. But Tifa was already gone.

* * *

Ok, this chapter is a little slow moving, but I had no clue how to start off. I have everything from the fight in the metro area to the end of the story down. I just wasn't sure how to start. From here, things will get a little more intense.

This story is taking place during the Advent Children movie, but you won't really be able to tell until the end. The only reason I'm pointing this out is because some of you might be wondering why Kadaj, Loz, and Kazoo aren't dead. The reason: They didn't die yet.

Hope you like it:)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, this is where things will start to get interesting. I know the last chapter was kinda boring, but I had no idea what to put down. I know everything else though. So here we go: Ladies and gentlemen, a much more planned out --not to mention ore exciting---chapter! YAY!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own. Except for Dani. Ok? Ok. 

Tifa looked down at the cell phone that had smashed onto the pavement after the loud crash shook the city. She didn't have much time to think on it. Loz was headed straight towards her. She wasn't surprised; she knew that standing pressed against the corporate building behind her wouldn't conceal her for more than a few minutes, if that.

Quickly, she put herself into fighting stance, forcing herself to forget about the fighting that the others were doing around her. She knew that she'd need all of her focus and more to defeat this one. Their skirmish at Aerith's church had proved that. Loz smirked. "It's round two, little girl." he said in a low drawling growl. Tifa tightened her fists and said nothing. The expression on her face said it all. She knew that the old tactics wouldn't work with him.

She quickly flipped over his head. Before he had time to even turn around, she swung her leg out and swept it forward and around, neatly knocking him off of his feet before returning to a fighting stance. He stood up and looked at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"So it is." was all she said.

Yuffie jumped at Yazoo, who simply smirked as he lifted his fist to meet with her stomach. She tumbled to the ground, landing on her bottom. Clutching her stomach, she forced herself to stand up, "As if motion sickness isn't bad enough." she mumbled before lunging at him, this time hitting the bull's-eye as her fist connected with his nose, sending him staggering back. Yuffie took full advantage of this as she kicked him in the stomach, sending him back more. She sent her foot forward and out to kick him again, but he grasped her ankle firmly and swung her around, sending her flying towards Cloud's fenrir. She managed to swing her legs upward, pulling her into an awkward flip over the bike. She slid backwards on her feet, crashing harshly into the street light pole behind her. Again, she forced herself to stand. She wobbled in place before shaking her head. She jumped up and kicked off of the light pole, sending her spiraling towards Yazoo a lot faster than either of them had anticipated. She forced the bile that she could feel rising in her throat back down and drew her hand back before snapping it forward. He blocked it, but she wasn't finished. She jumped up again, delivering a spin kick to his side before giving him one final blow. She punched him as hard as she could in the face, and he staggered backwards, but not before grasping Yuffie's neck with an uncontrollable force. Yuffie gasped as she felt her body being lifted into the air. She kicked at him wildly, and tried to pry his hands off of her neck. She was losing her breath a lot faster that she'd imagined, and she felt herself getting dizzy, Yazoo's smirking face slowly becoming more and more fuzzy. Cid grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face him. He dropped Yuffie to the ground. Cid smirked and punched him in the face as hard as he possibly could. Yazoo collapsed to the ground, but it was more than obvious that he wouldn't be out for long.

Cid turned to help Yuffie to her feet, "Don't you ever say I didn't do anything for you."

Just as anticipated, Yazoo leapt up as if nothing had happened to him at all. Yuffie and Cid quickly got into a fighting stance and nodded at each other before charging violently.

Loz lunged at Tifa, and she quickly swung out a fist, jumping into the air. She missed, of course, but he did exactly as she thought he'd do. He made a movement to block himself from the would be blow to his face. However, he reacted more quickly than she'd calculated. He reached his arms up and grabbed her hands, pulling her down enough to deliver a swift kick to her side. She let out a cry of pain, but quickly ran towards the building. She leapt up, and kicked off, sending herself flying back in the direction she'd come from. Loz ran after her on foot and leapt up in the air when he finally caught up, delivering a series of punches and kicks. A few missed their targets, some didn't. Tifa flipped backwards, her foot making contact with his chin, and they both landed on their feet. Tifa smirked and set off at top speed, kicking off from building to another, and Loz followed after her as she did so. She paused at one building, kicking her foot out, sure it'd make contact with the quickly moving remnant, but instead, she felt a rough hand wrap around her neck, and the wind as she suddenly started moving again. Loz smirked as he moved forward and down, shoving the woman onto the pavement.

"Why do you always make it so hard? All we want is Dani." he smirked.

Tifa's eyes widened in horror. "Dani?!" She felt burning pain as her back rubbed against the pavement at top speed. It didn't last for long, as she grabbed his wrist and flipped their positions, placing her feet on his stomach and kicking off high into the air.

Kadaj smirked as she raised higher and higher. Finally, he grasped her head and shoved down, sending her spiraling back down towards Loz before he continued with his own fight. He smirked at Cloud and held out his sword in front of him. "I could've just killed her."

Cloud simply stared at him with angry mako eyes, tired of the games. "Why didn't you, then?" he asked, simply to get a rise out of the insolent teenager.

Kadaj chuckled and leapt off of his perch on the street light, flying at Cloud, who was inside the parking lot building. He swung out his sword, only to be blocked by Cloud's buster sword. The blonde didn't smirk, didn't make any signs of a man relieved to still have his head. Instead, he simply retaliated by lunging forward to swing his sword at Kadaj. However, he didn't aim for the arm, or chest or leg. Much to Kadaj's surprise, he swung for his leg. Kadaj made a startled but poised jump before swinging at Cloud again. They both continued to swing, lung and thrust their swords at each other, moving around and eventually, Kadaj had the upper hand. Cloud was now at the edge of the building, and all Kadaj had to do was get him to flinch and he'd fall. But Cloud took him by surprise again, flipping off the building and landing on his feet as he hit the pavement. Kadaj followed suit holding his sword so it pointed downward, planning to skewer the boy. Cloud never removed his eyes off of the form that was quickly moving towards him. Nor did he move. Kadaj's smirk faded as he saw Cloud hold is own sword up, in an attempt to return the fatal favor. Kadaj managed to swerve at just the right time, but his arm didn't fare as well as the rest of his body.

Vincent walked in quietly and calmly, his red eyes scanning the scene to help him determine who could use his help at the moment.

"Vincent!" Tifa ran over to him and grasped his cape with a startling force. "Find Dani."

"What's going on?" he asked, his eyes flickering over the three remnants once more before focusing on Tifa.

"They're after her." That was all she needed to say before Vincent nodded and took off to search for the teen.

Kadaj landed on his feet, which quickly collapsed beneath him as he grasped his arm. The black leather was now ragged and a long gash was revealed. He let out a grunt of pain and frustration. How could this stupid human get the better of him? How could he not have seen that coming? Almost imediately, both of his brothers were by his side, helping him to his feet. Just as quickly, Tifa, Yuffie and Cid were by Cloud. Barret ran to them just as quickly. "Don't tell me I missed all the action." he said in a serious tone, even though he was making a joke. They all kept their eyes on the three remnants of Sephiroth.

The tension was weighing in heavily on every individual. The three remnants stared at the five people in front of them, all of them with tense expressions on their faces. The three brothers expressions surely mirrored theirs.

"What do you want?" Cloud snarled.

"Why should we say?" Kadaj smirked. "It'll only lead to you getting in our way. And of course, then we'd end up destroying you." His eyes rested momentarily on each person as he spoke, "And God knows that we'd _hate_ to see you dead."

None of them spoke for a minute.

"We're willing to make a deal. You hand her over, and we won't kill you. We'll let you live. But of course, that won't be a long time anyway, considering the fate of this stupid planet."

"Wait." Barret cut in, "Hand who over?"

"Dani." Loz said, looking directly at Tifa.

* * *

Dani's heart was racing as she neared the city. What condition would they be in? What was going on? Tifa hadn't even told her. 

"Dani!" she looked up as a deep voice entered her ears. Next, she saw a flash of red. The next thing she knew, Vincent was on her hover board, tightly holding her wrists so she wouldn't fall off.

"Vincent! What--"

"Come on." he wrapped both of his arms around her and turned the hover board around.

"We're going the wrong way."

"We're going back to the bar." was all he said, his red eyes focusing on where they were going. Dani blinked, confused. The look on his face --the visible half, anyway-- told her not to say anything. But she couldn't help it. The sudden rush of fear that had hit her was too great to ignore. Did something happen that he didn't want her to see? Did...did somebody die?...

"Vincent..." she said, a little more quietly than she'd intended. He'd mistaken the tremble in her voice for crying. His arms wrapped a bit tighter around her. That didn't comfort her any. It only made her more frightened. He never displayed such kindness?... affection?... she didn't even know what to call it. And the fact that he was suddenly showing it just made her think that the worst had happened, that he was trying to ready her for whatever news she'd hear when the others walked back through the door later.

"Vincent," she said, her voice a bit stronger that time, "What happened?"

The only response that she got was the whistling of the wind in her ears as they traveled on, back to seventh Heaven. It seemed like forever before he finally said, "Don't worry about it."

Vincent never told anyone "don't worry about it." So of course, it made her more worried, more scared, and most of all, more confused. With a resigned sigh, she lifted her hands to grip the heavy red cloak that whipped around in the wind.

All of the confusion, fear and worry running around in her mind collided, leaving her feeling nothing. She wasn't even sure what she was feeling now. She just... felt. She looked up. The sky was a dull gray. _Just the way I feel._ she thought.

* * *

The shock on everyone's face was immense. 

"Dani?!" Cid cut in, "What the hell do you --"

"It's simple, really. You see, all I want..." Kadaj smiled wickedly, "...is my sister."

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, the hover board finally landed with a thud on the ground. The sky was completely dark by this time, with only the large full moon as light. _I wonder if this is what Cloud meant when he was telling us about the Dark Forest?_ Dani picked her hover board up and with an arm around her shoulder, Vincent guided Dani into the bar at such a pace that she almost had to run to keep from falling. "Hey! What's the rush?" 

Silence. Once inside, he quickly locked the door to the bar, and rushed around the room locking all of the windows before motioning to the stairs. Dani sighed and walked up at her own pace, feeling a bit guilty for hoping to irritate him. They entered her room and he shut and locked the door. Dani sighed and sat on the floor as Vincent walked over and closed and locked her window.

"Well god, Vinnie, don't be careless." she said sarcastically, addressing him with a nickname to annoy him. Much to her surprise, he didn't get annoyed. He walked over and gave her a single pat on the head before sitting in the chair in the corner of her room. Dani stared after him, truly confused. What was with all of the affection?

The thought ran through her mind that maybe he had feelings for her but she quickly dismissed it. That wasn't possible. She knew that he liked her sister, at least a little. Even though he had yet to admit it. And it was just as well. She liked him as a friend, but the feelings would never cross _that_ particular line. She sat on her bed and propped her head in her hands, the black leather fingerless gloves roughly greeting her skin. she stuck one hand out in front of her, examining the glove. A white line streaked across it, neatly cutting the darkness. She always wondered if one day that white stripe would be replaced with red. Considering the fact that fights were becoming more frequent, she now had to take that question seriously. _If it ever does,_ she thought, her eyes tracing the line over and over,

With a bored sigh, she flopped back onto the bed before sitting back up.

"Can you sit still?"

She shot him a look of boredom. "Wanna play a game?"

Now it was his turn to shoot her a look of her own. One eyebrow furrowed down, the other arched high above his red eyes.

"Checkers?...Hangman?...Anything?..."

Vincent continued looking at her.

"Ok, that's fine." she sighed and looked at her window. There was nothing left to do but hope that everyone returned home.

* * *

"What?" Yuffie quietly gasped, before turning up her gaze to meet Kadaj's. Instantly, her tone turned to one of anger, "Sister?! That's a load of sh--" 

"Oh, look." Kadaj sneered, cutting her off, "The 'ninja princess' finally speaks. Yazoo should've killed you. You're weak."

Yuffie took a few steps towards him, "Well, I'm strong enough to kick your young little ass, you--" she was instantly silenced as Cloud grabbed her arm.

"What do you want with Dani?" was what came forth from the towhead's mouth.

Kadaj frowned his catlike eyes falling on him, "Didn't you hear a word I said? She's my sister!"

"A sister who's done fine without you in her life." the he countered.

"But I haven't done fine without her. She's my sister! I need her!" Kadaj's expression actually changed to one of sadness before he recovered and put the smirk back on. "Besides, she's _our _family. And what's a family reunion if the whole family isn't there to...celebrate?" his eyes seemed to gglaze over. His smile became too wide, too unstable. A look of insanity.

"Oh for god's damn sake, will you quit talking in riddles and get to the stupid ass point?!"

Kadaj narrowed his eyes as he lifted his head, glaring haughtily at the foul mouthed older man before him. "You are all much more stupid than I thought. I see that even _I_ gave you too much credit. I need Dani. She's my sister. And more than that...she's me."

"What?" Yuffie whispered. Whether she was confused, or stunned, nobody will ever know. Tifa's mouth slowly opened as if she were trying to think of something to say. Barret said nothing, but the look on his face was enough to kill. Cloud stared at Kadaj's face for a moment as everything finally fell together. Suddenly, it all clicked, as clear as a smack in the face.

"Dani is a remnant of you." he said, silently asking in the form of a statement.

These words snapped everybody out of their silent trances.

"She is." Kadaj smiled, crossing his arms. "And I won't let you keep us away from _our_ sister. _Our _family. Because, you see...a family reunion isn't a family reunion unless all of the family is there. We need her."

"Well she doesn't need you." Yuffie shouted, "She's done fine without you in her life, just like Cloud said!"

Kadaj simply chuckled, ignoring the ninja's statement. He turned his back and walked over to get on his motorbike. His two brothers followed suit. As the three of them revved up their bikes, Kadaj turned his head to look at them all again, "And so we're clear: we've _always_ been in her life."

And without another word, the three of them took off.

* * *

...Kadaj-y smug grin I told you it'd get interesting. glomps Kadaj ...couldn't help it. 

Kadaj: death glare stay away from me.


End file.
